Teikoku Café
by YueShiyume
Summary: It is Teikoku Gakuen's School Festival and their soccer club is finding interesting events to please the students. What would their decision be? Includes OCs and yaoi, maybe (for the next chapters). R&R! Thank you! (I suck at summaries. Please re-read. Fixed some errors.) [ON HIATUS]


**Author's Note: **Hello, minna-san~! Long time, no update! Sorry if I keep on uploading new stories, but never finished even one of my on-going stories.. :( I promise to finish the story "Confusion" and re-upload in better words "Life of an Ordinary Soccer Freak."

So basically, this story includes some OCs and Fudou Akio in the Teikoku team. So yeah :) Please read, but if you: _**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! SIMPLE!**_

Arigatou minna~! Mistakes would be corrected in the future! lol

**Link for stories:** u/2651679/YueShiyume

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own **Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone**. I only own my OC, _Shiyume Sayori_ and **Mistress Yuki **owns _Sayaka Miyuki_.

Mistress Yuki - u/2669671/Mistress-Yuki

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Preparations**_

"Don't…leave…me…"

* * *

There it is. An assiduous month for Teikoku Gakuen, for they will have their one week School Festival. Students from First to Third Year are busy planning and organizing what their own clubs are going to accomplish for that 6 - day activity. Of course, the calligraphy club is in-charge of the letterings for the banners and stuff, the art club for the designs, the cooking club for the food stalls and other clubs that have corresponding duties on that week. Wouldn't it be too depressing or unfortunate, a better term, to see athletes playing at their courts while normal, non-athletes celebrate blissfully? Indeed, you wouldn't want to see them having a 10 – lap run while you stroll around Teikoku, right? So, the sports clubs and the like should think of another interesting yet unique activity that can please the crowd.

Meanwhile, at Teikoku's Soccer Clubroom…

"Minna, I need your full cooperation in this event. Any suggestions?" Their captain, Kidou Yuuto commenced as he crossed his arms, pertaining to his trademark pose.

His "secretary," Sakuma Jirou was meters beside him since he will write the plans on their huge board. On the other hand, the Teikoku members seem to be in deep thought about what captivating activities they are going to do during their exciting School Festival.

One of their defenders started saying his bright suggestion.

"Why don't we have a Soccer game?" His name is Narukami Kenya.

The little one named Doumen Shuuichirou punched Narukami anime-style.

"What a suggestion, Narukami-kun!" He rebelled.

"I agree with Doumen-kun, Narukami-kun. We should let go of soccer at least for that week. You know, to have fun…" An average, only female member of their soccer team, Shiyume Sayori nodded as she pat Narukami on his right shoulder.

Narukami, on the other hand began sulking and defended, "Isn't soccer fun? I know you wanted to play too…"

The secretary wrote the said suggestion on their board. "A Soccer Game, anything else?!"

The planning went smoothly and orderly but they didn't avoid the negative comments they threw to each other's suggestion.

They finally arrived at an organized list.

"So…here is a list of what we CAN do." Kidou pointed the stick he was holding to the list Sakuma has made on the board.

**SOCCER GAME**

**SOCCER TUTORIALS FOR DUMMIES**

**PLAY/MUSICAL PLAY**

**CONCERT**

**FOOD STALLS**

**MAID AND BUTLER CAFÉ**

"How will we conduct the votation?" Sakuma asked the small crowd.

"Votation…by a show of hands, probably?" Henmi Wataru, one of their Midfielders suggested.

"Yes, that would be fine." Kidou replied.

The team voted on their chosen event and arrived at a very shocking agreement.

"G-guys…Maid and Butler C-café…h-had the most hand-raise…" Sakuma announced.

"E-eh?!" The surprised members chorused.

Most of them were happy. Some of them blushed, one is Sayori.

"I-I'm good as dead-meat!" Sayori cried, placing her right hand on her forehead showing irritation.

"Why? Wouldn't it be fun being in a maid and butler café?" Curious, their cheerful goalkeeper, Genda Koujirou commented.

"O-oi! F-for your information, Genou! I'm the only girl here! Don't you see?!" Then she blushed madly.

"So that means you're the only maid, Sayori!" Sakuma unintentionally teased the depressed girl.

Sayori cried and shouted in a childish way, slapping the air like a crybaby. Afterwards, she sulked in a corner like a little girl.

"U-uh…Sayori…G-gomenasai…You'll be fine…" Genda walked towards her and extended his right hand.

"What a crybaby." Fudou whispered.

"OI! I HEARD THAT, FUDOU! I'LL SHOW YOU!" She said as she stood up, wiping her tears.

"Tsk, what a pain." He added.

The disappointed girl agreed on being the only maid and said, "I agree on being the only maid. Only if…you'd do fan service to the students!" She has gone wild.

The soccer players agreed. Sayori sighed in disappointment.

Kidou then assigned each member a task to do. Himself for informing the Principal their plan/gimmick for the School Fest; Genda, Narukami and Sayori for the maid and butler suits; Sakuma, and Fudou for collaborating with the Cooking Club headed by Sayaka Miyuki; Henmi and Doumen for the tarpaulins, posters and flyers; and the others for the rented space, utensils and other stuffs needed.

The next day, they have opened up a meeting instead of their usual soccer playing.

"I have informed the Principal of what we are going to do at the School Fest. Any updates?" Kidou said, crossing his arms.

"We're quite having troubles with the suits." Genda commented.

"We haven't even discussed who are the butlers and their sizes!" Narukami continued. Sayori sweat-dropped.

"Okay, so who's up for being maids?" Kidou questioned the crowd.

One of the members coughed intentionally like she was trying to let them figure something out.

"Umm, ehemehem…"

"Sorry, sorry. We have Shiyume. Sakuma, please write it down."

"Hai." Sakuma nodded.

"Who's up for butlers? We should have 6 main butlers, 2 entrance butlers and 4 loitering butlers." Kidou, for the second time asked the crowd.

"What are the jobs for each?" Sakuma inquired the serious guy.

"Main butlers are those who are serving the students the food and their so-called 'fan service.' Entrance butlers are the ones who usher the students and other people to their seats and the Loitering butlers are those who roam around and invite everyone to visit the café. All would wear the suits."

They started talking among themselves and they finally arrived at a good decision.

Sakuma announced the task of each member for the School Fest.

"The one and only maid is Sayori; Main butlers are Genda, Narukami, Doumen, Kidou, Fudou, and me; Entrance butlers are Henmi and Sakiyama; Loitering ones are Oono, Banjou, Gojou, and Jimon."

As soon as they finished planning, the energetic, only-female member of the team shouted, "Yosh! Let's do this, minna!"

All of them looked at her with a confused face.

"Sayori…Sometimes, you're weird. Darou?"

* * *

At last, the School Festival came and made the students busy. Kidou, then looked for his members until he saw the team's forward.

"Yo, Sakuma. Go to our stall….now…" He slowly murmured his words to Sakuma, as he saw his friend with a girl happily talking to each other and continued with, **(A/N: Kidou, quite OOC)** "Well, well. It seems we have our first guest to the café, eh?" He assumed.

"Ah, Kidou. Meet the Culinary Club's President, Sayaka Miyuki. She is also rumored to be the Best Cook of Teikoku Gakuen. She and her company will be assisting us this week in the café, like what I've told you before." Sakuma introduced the cook, Sayaka to the Captain.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Kidou-san! It's an honor to shake hands with Teikoku Gakuen's Soccer Club Captain! And trust me with the cooking! I'll make heavenly dishes for your café!" She cheerfully said, shaking hands with Kidou.

"It's my pleasure too, Sayaka." He answered back. "Sakuma, please show her the stall. And notify me if the other members are there already."

"Sure thing." Sakuma nodded.

"By the way, where's Fudou?"

"I don't know, maybe dating with his bench?" Sakuma shrugged.

Kidou glared at Sakuma for a few seconds until Sakuma realized the bad thing he said. "J-just kidding…I'll go find him."

As Kidou was searching for the other members, he passed by the three, who were carrying three big plastics with their suits in them and asked what were those plastics for. Perhaps, Kidou didn't know that their suits were in there.

"O-ohayo, Kidou-kun… T-these..are…the- " Sayori stuttered, while carrying a heavy plastic bag of the suits. Genda butted in and continued what Sayori was saying.

"—the suits for the café." He carried on what the average girl was talking about.

"Here, let me help you, Sayori-kun." Narukami lent a hand on the clumsy girl.

"No need, Narukami-kun. I can handle this…" She defended.

"A-alright…"

Kidou sweat dropped at the scene he just viewed. _'The members could be weird at times.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hate me for doing that bench thing to Fudou. You'll understand if you watched the Inazuma Japan arc and if you fangirl him on tumblr. So, thank you for reading this story if you did. This is my sign of gratitude to those who have patiently waited for the updates. Enjoy yourself and I'll see you next time~! If you have questions, PM me~ :D

Feel free to R&R, comment and suggest! Til next time~ Sayonaraaaaa, mata ne! Nananana~

**YueShiyume**


End file.
